Tool attachments for use with hand drills are well known in the art. Tool attachments, such as drill extensions, may be used to reach spots where there is limited space available for inserting a drill and bit. For example, when drilling into a ceiling, ductwork, wires and other obstructions may prevent a drill and bit from being able to get close enough to the ceiling. In such cases, a drill extension may be added to a drill bit allowing the necessary hole to be drilled. One example of a drill extension known in the art is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,214 (Carroll '214).
To install ceiling mounted items, the individual must elevate his or her body in order to access the ceiling. Usually this is accomplished using a ladder, stilts, or scaffolding. Once elevated, the individual drills a hole into the ceiling and then pounds a fastener (e.g., a concrete anchor) into the hole, which generally requires the use of two hands. Once installed, a wire is threaded through the eyelet in the fastener. The individual then moves onto the next location.
This method of installing ceiling mounted items is not desirable because multiple steps are needed to install the fastener and wire; and inserting the fastener requires the use of both hands while balancing (e.g., on a ladder or stilts). In addition, the use of both hands to pound in the fastener necessitates putting down the drill, which increases the installation time.
It is desirable to have an installation system that reduces the number of steps needed to install ceiling mounted items.
It is further desirable to have an installation system for installing ceiling mounted items that is safer to use than the current method.